


Missed You

by later_than_the_rabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can that be a tag?, Confessions, Emotional Sherlock, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mountaineering, Mt Everest, OOC Sherlock, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Inster, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Tumblr, but nothing after a kiss, clingy Sherlock, i guess, oh well, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_than_the_rabbit/pseuds/later_than_the_rabbit
Summary: You come home from months away climbing Mt Everest and Sherlock tells you just how much he as missed you.





	Missed You

“Sherlock! Get your arse out of that bedroom and come say hello to me!” You set your duffle bag and backpack loudly on the floor as you heard the quick shuffling of Sherlock’s feet from down the hall. John was sitting in his chair and you saw his plain face adopt a smirk when he also heard Sherlock. When he reached the living room, his hair a mess and dressing gown barely covering his bare shoulders, his face grew bright and he enveloped you in a tight hug, twirling you around on the spot as you giggled and returned the embrace.

“Y/N, you’re back!” He kissed your cheek and stopped spinning you, though his arms remained around your body as yours did to his. 

“Yes I’m back and I see you’ve missed me. Hello John.”

“Hi Y/N. How was Everest?” You moved your arms and made your way to the kitchen to prepare tea for the boys and coffee for yourself, Sherlock draped over your back and not moving an inch as you puttered about the kitchen, hearing John's voice call again from his seat. “No tea for me thanks Y/N. I need to leave soon.”

“Aw that’s a shame.” You put the extra cup away with difficulty as Sherlock refused to move his arms for you. He merely grunted and prompted you about Everest. “Oh yeah, it was amazing! Nepal was beautiful and the Himalayas... God they were extraordinary! You should’ve seen them.” You smiled to yourself as you recalled your recent expedition to the mountain range. You had been gone from London for just over four months, trekking through the snow and rock of the Himalayas to climb Mount Everest. You had been preparing for this journey as a professional climber for over a year and now that it was finished, you felt exhausted but complete, a sense of achievement having filled you from the moment you had reached the summit.

Sherlock nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck as the kettle whistled and you filled the mugs, chuckling at Sherlock’s affection for you as you tapped his hands so you could carry your cup to the living room as Sherlock followed with his own. “You took pictures right?” John looked up at you as you sat on Sherlock’s feet, his legs outstretched on the couch.

“Heaps but really, nothing will compare to being there.”

“I bet. What are you thinking of climbing next?” John’s question caused Sherlock to tense up and you turned to see him wide-eyed and nearly pouting at you. You chuckled and set you cup aside to lay down on Sherlock’s legs, your head resting comfortably on his stomach as your legs dangled off the edge.

“I’m thinking of climbing Kilimanjaro though I’m not leaving again anytime soon, don’t worry Sherlock.” He visibly relaxed, slouching into the cushions of the couch and playing with your hair with one hand as he sipped tea with the other.

“Good. You’re not allowed to leave me for at least another six months. These past two have been horrible enough. Donovan and Anderson-”

“Oh please, I just got back. Let’s keep the mood light for at least another ten minutes.”

“You don’t understand, they’ve been painful as usual but it’s no fun annoying them when you’re not there!” He huffed and put his empty cup on the ground, shuffling himself down the couch so your head was comfortable on his chest and he could rest his cheek on top of your hair. “You don’t understand my pain Y/N-”

“I think I get the point Sher-”

“Stop interrupting me whilst I’m interrupting you. You really don’t.” You rolled your eyes as John prepared himself for his shift at the surgery. You waved him goodbye, promising to show him your pictures when he came back as Sherlock wrapped his arms around you once more, murmuring about the suffering he had been through these past few months. When the door shut behind John you sighed and closed your eyes, the exhaustion of your time away catching up on you. “Y/N? Are you listening?”

“Yeah yeah, just...” you yawned deeply and tried to nuzzle your face into his chest further, “Just keep talking Sher.”

“You can’t fall asleep on me now, you just got here.” You yawned and twisted your body so you could similarly wrap your hands around Sherlock.

“I told you I’m not leaving again for some time, but I’m tired. Really tired actually, and I’m gonna nap right here so keep talking?” You placed your chin on Sherlock’s chest to better see his face. He looked as if he were about to argue against you again but he relented and sighed, moving your head with one of his hands so that your cheek rested on his body once more. You could hear his slow heartbeat through the thin fabric of his dressing gown as he languidly began to thread his fingers through your hair.

“Fine, if only for you to fall asleep halfway through.” He breathed deeply and spoke quietly about the experiments you had missed, something about a diseased gallbladder and callouses. You smiled into his chest as it rumbled lightly with his voice. You fell quickly into a dreamless sleep but Sherlock never stopped talking. It had been too long since he could talk freely without any scrutinising from John or the Yard. He slowly tapered off his musings after about two hours. He twisted his head slightly to look at your peaceful face, a small smile there as he chuckled lightly. He looked back up at the ceiling once more and began to talk more for his own benefit than for you.

“I have missed you Y/N. Not just as a friend but... It’s been lonely here without you. Sure, I have John and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade but when you had left, there was always something missing from my day. I found myself to be missing your smile, your energy, just your presence even. I would sometimes find myself asking for your opinion, only for you to not be there. 

“Did you know that you help me focus, help me forget about the temptations that call for me every day? I had forgotten how much you had helped me, you have no idea how much I have needed you over these few months. Please, don’t go again.” He sniffled a little and surprised himself when a tear of his fell on top of your head. He raised one of his hands and gently brushed his cheek, finding that there was a trail of tears there. He huffed out a breath and smiled to himself. 

“You see what you do to me? I need you so much Y/N and you don’t even realise.” He tightened his grip around you and sniffled again. “Please don’t go. Don’t leave again. I can’t bear it. These months were horrific, and not because of the Yard. I thought… I thought you weren’t coming back.

“I couldn’t focus clearly on anything because I couldn’t stop seeing you not coming home. I saw you stuck there, not knowing how to come back.” He sobbed and closed his eyes, his lashes wet with remaining tears and his breath shaky as emotions he hadn’t fully realised emerged from himself. “Don’t go. Never again, please.” So caught up in his mind he was, he didn’t realise you had awoken during his epiphany. 

As you felt his own tears trail from his face onto your hair, you felt your own well up in your eyes. You reached your hand out to stroke his cheek, which jolted him from his mind, his breath became short and even more unsteady as he moved himself away to sit up, seeing your shiny eyes and quivering closed-mouth smile clearly as you moved closer and straddled his thighs. “Y/N I…”

“You mean that?” Your question was thick with unshed tears and just as unsure as Sherlock had become. He looked between your bodies at his hands as he tried to form his thoughts into words.

“I… I’m sorry Y/N. I never meant to say those things. They just-”

“So they’re not true?” He whipped his head up quickly to look into your eyes, they had become sadder as he had spoken and his heart felt heavy at knowing he had caused any doubt within you.

“No. No they’re are. True, that is.” His cheeks became red and he looked down once more, missing the brilliant smile that swept across your features. You lifted his head with a finger on his chin and his eyes remained fixed downwards until they couldn’t look down anymore. He caught sight of your joyous face and his breath hitched, hope blossoming in his body.

“That’s good, ‘cause I’ve missed you too.” You closed the little distance between the two of you and slotted your lips against his, closing your eyes as Sherlock’s widened. He was brought back to moment when you moved your lips slightly and brought your body impossibly closer to his. He closed his own eyes and began to move his lips against yours, your own feeling soft and perfect. You smiled as he began to reciprocate the kiss which only caused him to smile against you in return, the kiss broken in the most perfect of ways.

You opened your eyes to see his jade coloured stare, his eyes brighter than they had ever appeared. You pecked his lips once more, your hands resting on his cheeks and your thumbs brushing away any stray tears that fell. He sighed and leaned into your palms and you rested your forehead against his. He looked expectantly into your eyes and you smiled affectionately at him, lying back down on his chest and bringing him back down beside you on the couch in 221B. You closed your eyes once more and traced nonsensical patterns on Sherlock’s chest. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon Sherl. Not unless you’re there with me.” You felt him press his lip on your head again and hum briefly at you.

“Thank you Y/N.” You rubbed your cheek against his chest and breathed in deeply, letting out your breath slowly into the quiet flat. It was silent for some time and you felt yourself drifting back into sleep.

“Talk to me again?” You smiled as his chest moved with his deep chuckle. His arms tightened around your body and he moved his head slightly to kiss your forehead.

“Of course.” You rested against him and smiled as you fell once more into sleep with the aid of his voice.


End file.
